1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetics container, particularly to one composed of a container and a cover unit, having a brush positioned inside the cover unit for facilitating it to be carried together with cosmetics stored in the container for convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cosmetics container 70, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a hollow case 71 for storing cosmetics therein. The hollow case 71 has its upper opening fitted with an intermediate cover 72, and a top cover 73 is threadably covered on the hollow box 71. To do making up, a user has to bring both the cosmetics container 70 and a brush 80 with her, so that she can use the cosmetics in the cosmetics container 70 with the brush 80.
However, in practical use, the common cosmetics container 70 has the following defects.
1. To do makeup, a user must separately bring the cosmetics container 70 and the brush 80 at the same time, increasing trouble and taking too much space in a small bag.
2. The cosmetics container 70 and the brush 80 are separated from each other; therefore it is most likely that a user may forget bringing either of them.